Lembranças de um passado
by Uchiha Sayuki
Summary: Essa fic eh a 1º centralizada em Zechs, ele deixou uma pessoa muito querida pra trás e agora ele terá que enfrentar um futuro inevitavel... ZechsXOC... Tem mais casais! Não é Yaoi


**Ola! Esta é minha 1º fic de Gundam Wing, e não será Yaoi, eu espero que gostem muito, o personagem principal dessa fic é o Zechs, mas não será com a Noin, e sim um OC, espero poder agradar a todos. Só não me xinguem eu posto essas historias para minhas amigas!**

_Blábláblá- fala dos personagens_

_**(blábláblá)- ação dos personagens**_

"**blábláblá" - pensamento do personagem**

_(blábláblá)-comentário inútil das autoras_

_**------Lembranças de um passado------**_

_Ele caminhava pelas ruas cobertas pela neve, era natal, ele não sabia com quem festejaria isso, não sabia se poderia ir até a casa de sua irmã, como ela lhe pedira, talvez isto não fosse possível..._

**Noin: **_O que faremos agora Zechs? Você vai à casa da Relena?_

**Zechs: **_Eu já disse que se você tiver com quem passar o Natal, vá!_

**Noin: **_Sabe tanto quanto eu que eu quase não tenho familia... Você quer ver a Relena não é?_

**Zechs:**_ Sim, eu gostaria muito de poder vê-la, **(olha para o céu)** gostaria muito de poder passar o natal com ela._

**Noin: **_E porque não vai?_

**Zechs: **_Não sei, vamos?**(fitando-a)**_

**Noin: **_Claro que sim!_

_Na mansão da rainha Relena, os pilotos dos ex-gundans (agora destruídos) se cumprimentam e falam sobre suas vidas, por exemplo, Trowa e Catherine estão namorando e o seu circo agora esta fazendo muito sucesso, com sua atração das espadas, Quatre estava como sempre em seu palácio, mas agora com uma companheira, Fleur, a qual conhecera no campo de batalha, antes de a guerra acabar, Wufei estava namorando uma menina que conhecera num dojo (tipo o da Kaoru em Ruroni Kensin), Duo estava a namorar Hilde, e por ultimo Heero, bem ninguém sabia ao certo onde Heero tinha estado, mas Relena sempre sentia que ele estava perto, talvez perto demais. Na sala estavam sentados, num canto, Wufei, Hitochi (namorada dele), Quatre, Fleur e Heero, conversando sobre como o natal estava lindo:_

**Quatre:**_ Sim, esta muito lindo! É um espanto que os habitantes da Terra tenham se esquecido da guerra completamente, se ela acabou há apenas 3 anos!_

**Hitochi: **_Parece que as pessoas na Terra querem apenas banir a guerra de suas lembranças, ela causou a morte de muitos inocentes, por isso acho que ninguém que relembrá-la..._

**Fleur: **_Sim isso é verdade, mas esta tudo tão bonito lá fora! Fica tudo cada vez mais lindo! E todos trabalham em união assim! É lindo de se ver!_

**Quatre: **_Sim amor... É lindo mesmo, ei Heero o que ouve com você?_

**Heero: **_Estou pensando numa coisa..._

**Wufei: **_E essa "coisa" começaria por "Rele" e terminaria com "na"?_

**Heero _(corando)_**_ (ele cora!)Não é nada disso!_

_No outro canto da sala Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine e Relena conversam sobre as viagens de Relena:_

**Relena:**_E como eu tinha dito, mês passado viajei a colônia 165-X (imaginação grande a minha!), e acho que viajarei ano que vem a colônia 366-O (XD), mas esse ano não vou viajar mais..._

**Catherine: **_Isso será muito bom, poderemos ficar juntas_

**Hilde: **_E podemos ir as compras! Né Duo-chan (esse é muito ruim!)?_

**Duo: **_Claro amor..._

**Catherine: **_E o que você diz sobre isso Relena? Relena?_

**Relena: **_Ah, me desculpe! Eu estava pensando em outra coisa e..._

**Mordomo_ (entra na sala): _**_Srta. Relena, temos visitas, a Sra. Noin e o Sr. Milliardo._

**Noin: **_Espero não estar atrapalhando em nada..._

**Milliardo: **_Feliz Natal..._

**Relena: **_Nossa, estou tão feliz que vocês vieram **(corre e abraça Milliardo)**_

**Milliardo: **_Feliz natal, "irmãzinha"_

_Depois da surpresa de Relena, hora de trocar os presentes, mas antes dessa coisa que todo mundo adora o mordomo chegou correndo e falou:_

**Mordomo: **_Srta. Relena, interceptamos uma mensagem das colônias, e parece urgente..._

**Relena: **_É muito importante que não possa esperar?_

**Mordomo:**_ presumo que não..._

_Agora estavam todos reunidos na sala de vídeo, quando a transmissão começa eles vêem o doutor J e os outros (que por um acaso eu não sei o nome...) quando ele começa a falar:_

**Doutor J: **_Ola pilotos gundam, Relena e Milliardo Peacecraft, e srta. Noin, eu e os outros estamos aqui para falar que a paz esta correndo risco de ser quebrada, pois uma organização secreta na colônia X199, que se chama K.A.O.S., como os gundans estão completamente destruídos **(mexe no laptop)**, há uma pessoa no universo que ainda tem um gundam, vocês têm que ir até ela e construir seus gundans a partir do dela..._

**Noin: **_Mas eu ouvi falar que os gundans demoram anos a serem construídos, e alem do que se essa organização é perigosa até lá já terá atacado!_

**Doutor J: **_Eu sei mas, se vocês andarem rápido, talvez consigam deter uma parte do plano deles, e também conta que eles não sabem muita coisa sobre os novos gundans, e que os seus planos ainda são muito pequenos e que não fariam nenhum desastre por enquanto! Mas é só por enquanto..._

**Duo: **_Então o que temos que fazer é encontrar essa pessoa, em meio de todo o universo, e temos ainda que depois montar novos gundans antes da K.A.O.S. atacar?**(todos afirmam com a cabeça) **Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu jeguinho?_

**Doutor J: **_Mas temos uma pista, nos disseram que ela mora na colônia 5170-H, e essa colônia tem apenas 1.000 (apenas!), isso talvez os ajude!_

**Heero: **_Temos que ir a colônia 5170-H o mais rápido possível... Relena você..._

**Relena: **_Bem eu... Eu não concordo em fazer isso mas, eu sei que vocês não estariam brincando com coisa séria, e que todos queremos a paz universal, por isso eu posso arrumar uma carona para vocês..._

**Catherine: **_Ótimo mas... e agente? **(virando a cabeça e olhando Hilde, Hitochi, Fleur)**_

**Wufei: **_Simples! Vocês ficam..._

**Doutor J: **_Não elas vão!_

**Trowa: **_Mas será perigoso e elas são garotas...**(nesse momento Hitochi bufou)**_

**Doutor J: **_Elas ouviram a mensagem e correm os mesmos riscos que vocês! Todos que ouviram a mensagem vão!_

**Hitochi: **_Isso!_

**Todos: **¬¬

**Doutor J: **_Mas o que vocês estao esperando? Que a K.A.O.S. comece a atacar?_

**Relena: **_Então vamos...**(todos saem da sala e o monitor desliga)**_

_Alguns minutos depois as malas estão prontas, e todos estão se dirigindo a nave:_

**Mordomo: **_Mas srta. Relena, o que falaremos a imprensa?_

**Relena _(subindo as escadas para o avião): _**_Fale que eu precisei viajar!_

**Mordomo: **_sim, srta. Relena._

_Todos sentaram em seus lugares e partiram rumo a colônia 5170-H, estavam sentados dessa maneira: Relena e Heero, Wufei e Hitochi, Zechs e Trowa, Noin e Catherine, Catre e Fleur, e Duo e Hilde. Relena mexia em seu laptop tentando encontrar ao sobre a K.A.O.S, e Heero, bem Heero olhava ela trabalhar, Catre e Fleur ficaram namorando, Noin e Catherine ficaram conversando sobre o circo, Trowa dormiu, Wufei e Hitochi ficaram conversando sobre os gundans, Duo e Hilde dormiram, mas e Zechs? Zechs estava pensando naquela colônia, ele conhecera uma pessoa naquela colônia, mais especificamente uma garota, uma garota muito especial, eles ficaram uns 2 anos juntos, mas tiveram que se separar quando Zechs foi chamado para ser braço direito de Treize, e desde então não a viu mas, onde será que ela poderia estar? Ele teve uma idéia mas logo fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, e continuou a pensar..._

**Voz: **_Zechs?_

_Ele sentiu um cutucão e acordou._

**Zechs: **_Eu dormi Relena?_

**Relena: **_Sim, você dormiu, mas o que ouve parece que sonhou com algo ruim?_

**Zechs: **_Lembrei de algo que acho que não queria..._

**Relena: **_E o que seria?_

**Zechs: **_Nada! É melhor deixar para lá... nós já chegamos?_

**Relena: **_Sim acabamos de chegar...vamos sair dorminhoco?_

**Zechs _(riu): _**_Sim vamos..._

_Eles saíram do avião e do aeroporto, mas não sabiam como a tal pessoa era! Não tinham a mínima idéia de onde procurar:_

**Duo: **_Gente, foi só eu que percebi ou agente não sabe nada sobre o "dito cujo"... _

**Heero: **_Vamos procurar Duo!_

**Duo: **_Ótimo! Vamos sair numa colônia de 1.000 pessoas de porta em porta e perguntar: "Oi! Por acaso você é um piloto gundam que esta se escondendo da guerra?"_

**Relena: **_Eu pesquisei e vi que apenas 10 casas tem porões, e para guardar um gundam você precisaria de um porão certo? E também tem uma coisa alguém que tem um gundam quer longe de problemas! Ou melhor, no campo, onde as pessoas quase não tem problemas né? Isso nos deixa com 2 casa! E por nossa sorte elas ficam bem perto uma da outra! (dedução brilhante!)_

**Wufei: **_Então vamos! Mas é melhor todos juntos!_

**Todos: **_Vamos!_

_Todos subiram numa vanzinha (deixaram alugada quando saíram ta?) e foram a 1º casa, e Hilde bateu a porta, e para a surpresa de todos, quem atendeu foi uma velhinha:_

**Hilde: **_Senhora, nós queríamos saber, porque fazemos uma pesquisa e queríamos inspecionar o seu porão!_

**Senhora : **_Fiquem avontade!_

_Duo, Heero, Wufei e Zechs foram inspecionar o porão e... Limpo! Nada de gundam, a não ser que Relena estivesse errada a próxima casa seria a certa..._

_Eles se despediram da velhinha e partirão para a estrada (tirei essa do fundo do baú!) chegando à próxima casa:_

**Catherine_ (vendo que quem tinha saído era uma menininha): _**_Oi! Será que eu poderia falar com a sua mãe?_

**Menina: **_Minha mãe não mora comigo! Eu moro com a titia!_

**Catherine: **_Então você chama a sua tia?_

**Menina_ (dando um berro): _**_TIA!_

**Voz: **_Que?_

**Menina: **_Uma moça estranha quer falar com você!_

_Ouviram passos e logo Catherine viu a menina subir a escada correndo e quem abriu a porta foi uma garota de um 20 e poucos anos, que era bonita, era magra, seus seios eram fartos, seus cabelos eram negros até um pouco abaixo da cintura, ela usava um jeans e uma camisa preta:_

**Garota: **_O que quer?_

**Catherine _(com medo): _**_Eu...eu..._

**Garota: **_Um deixe-me ver **(mostrando o rosto) **pilotos do ex-gundans, garotas, Relena Peacecraft, Noin e uma pessoa que eu não quero ver nem pintada de ouro... O "J" falou para vocês virem né? É por causa da K.A.O.S? Se for eu não sei nada e me deixem em paz...**(bate a porta)**_

**Catherine: **_Acho que é ela né?_

**Quatre: **_Sim é ela..._

**Relena: **_Mas o que é que você fez para ela Zechs? Ela não gostou de te ver!_

_Zechs ainda estava pasmo, era a garota que ele havia deixado, ele não sabia que ela era uma pilota, na ultima vez que a vira ela era espiã, mas ela continuara a mesma, seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos..._

**Zechs: **_Eu a conheci há muito tempo..._

**Duo: **_Mas num foi só isso não, ela ta com cara de que você é a pior pessoa do mundo! Nem a Hilde fica assim quando brigamos!_

**Heero_ (empurra Catherine e bate a porta novamente e a porta é aberta pela mesma garota): _**_Eu quero que você nos deixe entrar e que nos deixe explicar o porque de estarmos aqui e se você concordar ficamos e se não vamos embora, certo?_

**Garota: **_Fazer o que...**(abre a porta)** mas se fizerem bagunça vão limpar..._

_Todos entram e vêem que a casa parece grande, pelo menos uns 6 quartos, não viram a menininha e sentaram nos sofás espalhados pela sala:_

**Garota: **_Eu sou Kate Kyohawa, 20 anos, e o que querem? Rápido! Eu não tenho tempo a perder..._

_Começaram a lhe contar a historia e quando chegou ao fim Duo disse:_

**Duo: **_Queremos apenas fazer novos gundans, você não será prejudicada!_

**Kate: **_Então terei que lutar?_

**Trowa: **_Só se você quiser..._

**Kate: **_Mas é melhor que ficar parada... Eu deixo vocês ficarem aqui e construírem os gundans contanto que ajudem na arrumação da casa! Eu não tenho muitos quartos, mas cabem todos... Deixo ver quais são os nomes de vocês?_

**Relena: **_Eu sou Relena, este é Heero **(apontando para cada um)**, Trowa, Catherine, Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Fleur, Wufei e Hitochi e.._

**Kate: **_Os outros dois eu já conheço..._

**Heero: **_Podemos ver seu gundam?_

**Todos (menos Trowa e Heero): _gota_**

**Kate_ (suspiro): _**_ah... Vamos **(disse virando e indo a direção do porão) **_

_Todos se olharam e a seguiram indo ao porão, eles desceram por umas escadas velhas e mofadas, pareciam que quebrariam a qualquer instante, logo chegaram ao chão, pensaram eles, pelo menos as escadas tinham acabado, Kate abriu uma porta e entrou, aquela sala num instante se iluminou, era moderníssima! Estranho um lugar que desde a entrada era praticamente sem tecnologia estava bem avançado...E no centro da sala onde a altura era maior, havia um gundam, enorme, ele era negro, um gundam muito melhor que o deles, a única que não se espantou foi Noin, pois já havia visto aquele gundam, e rapidamente disse:_

**Noin: **_Ele não mudou nada..._

**Todos: _(surpresos)_**

**Kate: **_Sim, não mudou nada..."Irmãzinha"._

**Oi! Eu e mais uma fic minha tosca! Mais espero que vocês gostem!**

**Eu espero muitas reviews!**

**Bjinhus**

**Sophie-Chan**

.-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-..-·.·´¯·.·-.


End file.
